Suprise: The Fear of Alice's Suprises
by DeadlyWishing04
Summary: What happens when Alice signs Bella and Edward up for a dance class against their will? The Cullens help at getting Bella and Edward there in perfect condition. What will come of poor clumsy Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**BPOV**

I walked slowly and cautiously to my truck after school, taking extra care not to fall down. The day was long and excruciating and all I wanted to do was get home and see Edward tonight. It was a sunny day so as expected he missed school to go 'hiking' with his family. I found it almost comical that no one ever noticed anything too suspicious about them. Sure, they were different, and people realized that much, but no one ever noticed how truly different they were. Maybe they decided they didn't want to know. Well, I for one can tell you honestly, that I did want to know. I was so curious, that it was a nagging raw pain of wanting to know more about the mysterious Edward.

When I had finally uncovered truths about Edward all I wanted was more and more of them. I wanted to know every possible thing about him that I could cram into the available space in my head. And I was shocked to see that he seemingly wanted to know just as much about me. After all, we were practically a different species from each other. What could you expect. Surely we would be curious.

As I was engrossed in my thoughts of Edward, our meeting, our interests in each other, and other aspects of the relationship I so cherished, I reached my safe haven, being my truck. I pulled open the door that creaked with a protest and slid inside. The sun shining through the window caused me to flip the visor down to shield my eyes from the uncomfortable glare. Stupid sun, I thought. Keeping me from Edward _and_ invading my poor eyes with your vicious rays. There was a time when I would have loved a day like this. Upon moving to Forks I couldn't have been any more resentful of the rain and lack of warmth, but now I found that the sun was only a burden.

Pulling out of the school parking lot, I turned onto the road letting my thoughts flood into my head to distract me. Seemingly hours later I finally pulled into the driveway in front of my house. Finally, I was home. I could be with Edward and forget about my horrid day without him. All will be well soon.

Jumping out of my truck with extra enthusiasm, I bounded up to my door, removed the key from the eave, and unlocked the door before replacing it back to it's rightful place. Charlie wasn't yet home and I was glad of it, surely he would notice my anxious countenance. I ran up the stairs successfully without so much as a stumble and opened my bedroom door half expecting Edward to be stretched across my bed in all his god-like glory. He wasn't there, of course, but one can only hope.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my window and jumped and let out a high pitched shriek in surprise. Looking toward my window I saw Emmett's form taking up the space in the sill and blocking the view of the yard behind him. Emmett chuckled at my very human reaction as I opened the window and let him in.

"Emmett, what are you doing here? You scared me half to death!" I scolded smacking him on the arm even though it was clear that he didn't feel anything more than I would if a butterfly's wing brushed against my skin. Stupid vampires and their super stupid strength, I thought to myself.

"Well, I was given specific orders from Alice to bring you this," he said handing me a box that looked like a whole outfit would fit into it, "Normally, I wouldn't come. I would make Edward come, because of course he would do anything for the chance to see you. But Edward seems to be occupied at the moment if my sources are correct and I am sure that Alice would have loved to play Barbie with you but right now she is helping Edward out with something."

"Um…Thanks?" I mumbled unsure of what was going on but afraid to ask.

"Your welcome, see you soon," he said grinning wildly before jumping from my window and breaking into a sprint as soon as he hit the ground.

I closed the window after Emmett before sitting the not-so-mysterious box on my bed and pulling off the lid. I peered into the box and groaned to myself at what the box contained. It didn't mater if Alice wasn't here to play guinea pig Barbie doll with me. She was still forcing a pretty fancy outfit on me. I was beginning to really worry about what might be going on. As I stared at the short, navy blue dress and high heels, my stomach churned with the thought of falling and seriously hurting myself, or worse, anyone who is near me at the time of the dreadful fall. I cringed away from the thought and brought my mind to one single nagging question.

_What is going to happen to me?_

**EPOV**

I was lounging in my room after going hunting, patiently awaiting school to let out. I had to see Bella, the sunny days were becoming unbearable for me even when there wasn't many of them. Why couldn't I just be human like her - the perfect angel that I don't deserve? I hated having to be away from her for one second. Even worse, was what I did when I was away from her. I was a monster when I wasn't with her. The only hope that I wasn't completely a monster was the fact that such a beautiful, innocent creature could love me. And even then it was hard to believe that for a second she didn't think me horrible. Why should she think me acceptable anyway? I wasn't acceptable by anyone's standards. How could I ever deserve her?

Sadness was beginning to wash over me with an undercurrent of longing. I had to see her or I was going to go mad! About the time when I was reaching insanity, my door flew open and in came Jasper and Emmett, smiling devilishly. This couldn't be good, but they were singing in their heads so I couldn't tell what was up.

"What do you want?" I snapped a little too irritably.

"Why so cranky, brother?" Emmett asked with fake concern.

"He hasn't seen Bella today," Jasper explained, while sending a wave of lethargy out towards me. I was suddenly calmer, almost sedated in a weird way.

"Ah. Well that would explain it," Emmett agreed with a chuckle.

"Go away. I am about to go to Bella's house anyway," I explained to them in a calmer voice than I had initially used.

"Sorry. No can do, brother. We were given special instructions to get you all prettied up." Emmett explained with an amused expression on his face.

"What for?" I asked my eyes narrowing in distrust.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that, Edward. It's a surprise." Alice appeared in the doorway with a pout on her face and a suit in her hand. No, this definitely wasn't going to be a good thing.

"I don't like surprises," I stated simply, getting up and trying to pass them on my way out of this house and over to Bella's.

"You don't want to ruin my fun do you?" Alice asked pitifully with the pout still in it's rightful place.

"Any fun of yours Alice, isn't fun for anyone else," I headed for the window to escape whatever torture was to come, only to be blocked by Jasper and Emmett.

"You can't leave yet. You have to have your makeover, Edward," Jasper chuckled lightly.

With all my strength, I lunged at Jasper and Emmett who were blocking the window in an attempt to escape. Quickly and efficiently, Emmett and Jasper pinned me to the ground under their weight.

"Please, Edward. Just put on this," Alice said flinging an unidentifiable object to Jasper.

"As much as I would love to be your little project for the afternoon, I can't. I told Bella I would come see her today as soon as possible," I explained in a tone that made it sound like I wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh, that. Well good news! You're free. I told Bella that you would busy for a while with Alice," Emmett said.

"You what!?" rage took over me, making me want to kill all of them.

"Stop being so violent, Edward," Jasper scolded, "You will get to see Bella today."

With that, I calmed down I bit. I wasn't sure if it was it was his reassurance that I would get to see my angel or his manipulation of my emotions, but now I was definitely calm.

"As soon as you put this on, you get to see Bella again," Emmett threw a suit at me and walked out the door with Jasper and Alice with him.

I examined the suit in my hands and felt a wave of dread wash over me.

_What could they be planning?_

**BPOV**

I studied my appearance in the mirror. The navy blue dress was strapless and simple. Alice couldn't have picked something like this out. She had the reputation for going all out. But on the other hand, something this beautiful she could probably manage. I sighed and slipped my feet into the shoes that would surely cripple me for life. At the moment when I was going to attempt to take my first step in the shoes, I heard a light tap at my window. I was so startled that I tumbled forward and landed on my face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought it would be awfully rude of me to just come in without knocking," Alice said offering her hand.

"Umm…It's ok," I mumbled, feeling embarrassed for my lack of grace.

"Now for your make-up," Alice said, pulling a whole suitcase up onto my bed and unlatching it to reveal the contents.

"Alice! No one needs that much make-up!" I shrieked seeing how much make-up was in the large suitcase.

"Relax. I am not going to put it all on you," she explained like one would to a small child, "We are just going to see which looks best!"

"I am not letting you test, make-up on me Alice," I warned, "Especially since I have no idea why you are doing it."

"It's a surprise!" Alice exclaimed gleefully.

"I don't like surprises," I complained.

"Yeah, Edward said he didn't either," she sighed.

"Edward?" my heartbeat sped at just the mentioning of him.

"Yes, this is a surprise for both of you. Now sit down and stop stalling. I need to see which lip gloss looks best first," she ordered.

I sighed and sat down obediently. I knew that there was no getting out of this. I would have to endure every bit of this torture and not argue so I could see Edward sooner.

It's not like Alice didn't know that. It's not like Alice didn't _use _that.

I just wondered what sort of torture Edward was enduring.

**EPOV**

I examined my reflection in the mirror while wondering what could be going on. I wanted to see Bella. It was hard to not be around her, but Jasper and Emmett had promised I would see her soon. It better be really soon.

"You dressed yet?" Emmett asked from the other side of the door. Before answering, I tried to search his mind for any information as to what was happening.

Emmett was still singing ridiculous songs in his head. It seemed his song of choice at that moment was 'Ice Ice Baby.'

"Yes," I sighed, "Come on in and torture me more why don't you?"

"I don't know why you are having hysterics over a tux," Emmett said, entering the room.

"I am not having hysterics over the tux. I just want to know why you won't let me see Bella," I complained like a whining child. Not that I cared how I sounded at the moment.

"You will see her soon," Emmett promised with a not so promising evil-looking smile.

As I turned back toward the mirror a thought dawned on me, "This is not going to be something that Bella likes, is it?" I asked carefully.

"Probably not," Emmett answered with shining eyes.

"If she doesn't like this then neither will I," I realized aloud.

"We'll see," Emmett said on his way out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. This is the second chapter. I was going to finish with Edward's POV but I decided to save that one. I like how this part ends. I didn't say any of this in the first chapter but this is not going to be very long. If I can I will try under 10 chapters. Maybe I could even work it into just 5. This is just a little bit of fun and something to do in my free time. I will write more Fan fics when everything setles down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters.  
**

**BPOV**

After I was dressed and ready for whatever torture awaited me, Alice examined my appearance carefully to make sure nothing was amiss.

"Okay, you look beautiful," she said seriously. I assumed she was trying not to squeal like her usual self would have permitted. She must be really serious about this surprise. I groaned internally as I realized how big this must really be.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked. My voice rose to a squeak with my nervousness and I was beyond trying to conceal how anxious I really was.

"I can't tell you that, Bella," she sighed, exasperated by my persistence to figure out this mystery that she was keeping from me, "That would ruin the surprise."

This was getting out of hand. I was beyond uncomfortable in my attire that she had picked out without consulting me first and all of the make-up made me look ridiculous. The shows were definitely going to be the biggest of problems. I was going to cripple myself or others I these.

"Okay let's go," she said excitedly.

I heard cloth ripping behind me and gasped as Alice pulled it over my eyes and tied it securely behind my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked with what I am sure was the most panicked of voices I had ever used.

"Blindfolding you, silly. I can't have you knowing the surprise," she explained.

"Why is the blindfold necessary?" I asked, but I didn't get a reply. We were already moving toward my bedroom door with Alice guiding me.

**EPOV**

I finally decided that the only way to get this to end was to wait it out. I sat in my room patiently waiting for them to come and get me, 'surprise' me. I knew now that Bella was going to be included into this torture too and I could only imagine how she would be dealing with this. Alice showed no mercy when things were to be done her way.

"Knock knock, little bro," Emmett came walking in.

"Finally come to free me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Jasper said poking his head in the door. Alice was not with them. Poor Bella.

"Okay, let's get this over with. What's the surprise?"

"A little anxious, are we?" Emmett asked. I realized too late that his words were only a distraction to what would come next.

In one quick motion Jasper removed a blindfold from his pocket, ran over, and tied it securely around my eyes. I tried to reach for the blindfold to pull it off but big hands grabbed mine and held them behind my back.

"You might like it, Edward. Just give this a chance, okay? Bella will be there too," Jasper sent out calming energy to me and soon I was barely fighting back.

"Fine," I said grudgingly. Partly because I was ready to get this over with and see Bella and partly because of the lethargy that came with Jasper's manipulating my emotions.

We were out in the garage and in Emmett's jeep quickly and I was beginning to accept it. Arriving to see Bella in a blindfold was not exactly my intentions for today, but I would take it if this was the only way. They would have their fun and then this would all be over.

**BPOV**

Alice pulled my truck to a stop at some unknown location and I was beginning to feel very uneasy about this. With the engine quieted, I could hear the rain falling down on the windshield. The weather had changed so quickly that I was beginning to wonder if maybe the Cullens could manipulate weather in the same way they did people. The weather was working in their favor. I knew for sure that we were going out in public, by the way I was dressed.

"We're here," Alice sang as she undid my seat belt.

"Great, can I not be blindfolded now?" I asked.

"The blindfold is still necessary. We wouldn't want you running off once you saw what was going on now would we?" she asked innocently.

I was definitely terrified now. This would be something that I would not like. I heard Alice slam her door and just as quickly open the passenger door where I was sitting.

"Come on, Bella."

"Um….no?"

"Do you want me to carry you?" her voice was clearly a warning now.

"No. I am coming," I quickly jumped down from the height of the truck and heard the door slam behind me. I was in the middle of trying to pull my dress down a bit to cover more of my legs when Alice yanked me by the arm and I ended up following behind her into a dry air-conditioned room.

Finally, the blindfold was removed. The horror must have showed on my face, because Alice quickly grabbed my arm to keep me rooted in place and standing beside her.

**Lovely isn't it?? Please excuse any typos. It is late and I really wanted to get this up. I was bothered just having one chapter. Sorry I ended it this way. But most should probably know where they are...?? at least I think you should. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Well i updated, obviously. . Sorry there isn't much about Edward's POV in this chapter. I just feel like Bella has more to say at this point than Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as we arrived at our destination, I was led into a building. I could tell by the light that shone through the blindfold that it was a very brightly lit room.

"Edward!" Bella said in what sounded like a relieved tone, "Please, help me."

"Bella?" I questioned while I removed my blindfold and to my surprise was not stopped.

After I took off the blindfold, I quickly took in my surroundings. Wood floor, mirrors covering every inch of wall, and Bella being restrained by Alice with the most adorable pout. Everything I saw only meant one thing - we were in a dance studio.

**BPOV**

Edward's mouth curled into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, and yet, it scared me. Why was he smiling? This was absolutely horrible. I could not dance. Especially not in the clothes I was wearing. Definitely not in the shoes I had on.

"Hi, my name is Danielle. I will be your dance instructor today," She addressed Edward.

"I'm Edward," he said with confidence, "And this is Bella"

"Nice to meet you," she was completely focused on Edward when she said this.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, "But we're not staying."

"Oh?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea," I said walking over to Edward and grabbing hold of his arm, "let's go."

When Edward didn't move, I looked up at him questioningly. He was looking down at me smiling and I knew right then what he was thinking.

"We can't stay for a little while?" he asked and terror closed my throat. I knew that anything he wanted I would eventually give into, but I was not giving into him this time. I noticed that at his words Alice, Emmett, and Jasper cleared the room. They expected him to cooperate.

"No," I said firmly.

He leaned in close as if to kiss me, "Please?" he breathed.

I could feel myself weakening. I looked down at my feet trying to avoid his persuasive gaze. My gaze lingered on my deadly shoes and when I looked back up, I knew I was not giving up.

"I would rather not," I said looking back up at him.

"If she doesn't want to stay," Danielle interrupted, "Then I could be your dance partner. It's no problem."

I looked up and acknowledged her for the first time. She was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a smile way too friendly directed towards Edward.

"I'll stay," I said too quickly, wiping that smile right off of her face and drawing a surprised smile from Edward.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it was soo short. I will try to make the next one longer. **


End file.
